Shooting stars
by Celia Caine
Summary: Deux filles sous les étoiles. Quand un aveu peut tout changer.


Bonjour tout le monde!

Encore un défi! Le but était d'écrire une histoire sur Ginny et Luna, qui regarderaient les étoiles filantes en mangeant de la pizza (accompagnées d'Arnorld le Boursouflet)

J'ai beaucoup aimé écrire cette histoire et j'espère qu'elle vous plaira ;)

J'avais prévu de poster cette histoire un peu plus tard mais puisque ce soir, c'est la nuit des Perséides, je me suis dit pourquoi pas? And of course, ces personnages appartiennent à Rowling!

Bonne lecture :)

…..

Les yeux levés vers le ciel, Ginny attendait que Luna daigne montrer le bout de son nez. Si elle était en retard, non seulement elle louperait les étoiles filantes, mais en plus Ginny mourrait de faim. Et ça, elle ne pouvait pas le tolérer. La blonde devait juste aller chercher des pizzas à une dizaine de minutes d'ici et revenir.

-Ce n'est pas la mer à boire, quand même, soupira-t-elle en jetant un œil à sa montre

Cela faisait maintenant presque trois quarts d'heures qu'elle était partie.

-Si les pizzas sont froides... maugréa la rousse

Au même moment, une silhouette reconnaissable entre toutes apparut, deux cartons de pizzas en équilibre sur une main. Luna portait une jupe jaune poussin et un top rose fluo, assortis de collants vert gazon et de d'énormes bijoux en plastique rouge. Elle était juchée des talons compensés arc-en-ciel d'une bonne quinzaine de centimètres et avait relevé ses longs cheveux blonds en un chignon qui semblait défier les lois de la gravité.

-Je suis _désolée_ , Gin', s'excusa-t-elle dès qu'elle fut à portée de voix. Je te _jure_ que j'ai fait de mon mieux pour aller le plus vite possible...

Elle interrompit quelques secondes, le temps de s'asseoir en tailleur et de poser les cartons à pizzas entre elles.

-Mais en fait, je n'ai pas pu résister, je suis désolée!

Ginny allait lui demander à quoi elle n'avait pas pu résister quand elle entendit un miaulement en provenance de la veste en jean de la blonde.

-C'est _quoi_ , ça, Luna? s'enquit-elle

La jeune femme ouvrit sa veste et attrapa le petit chat qui s'y terrait.

-Eh bien en fait, c'est plus ou moins la raison de mon retard. Figure-toi qu'il était sur le bord de la route, le pauvre amour. Regarde, il est tout petit, et tout faible et il a l'air tellement...

-Malade, compléta Ginny. Il a l'air complètement malade, et tu es malade toi aussi d'avoir ramassé ce chat errant. Ne viens pas pleurer sur mon épaule si tu attrapes la gale.

La blonde la regarda d'un air de reproche, tenant toujours le chat contre sa joue.

-Comment peux-tu être aussi méchante? Il n'a sûrement pas la gale. Et d'ailleurs, il est beaucoup trop adorable pour que tu l'insulte en se présence.

-De quoi?! s'étrangla la rousse. J'aurais vraiment tout entendu. Et comment s'appelle ce ravissant félin?

-Aucune idée! répondit Luna d'un ton guilleret. Il me révélera son nom en temps voulu.

-Le chat? vérifia Ginny. Le _chat_ va te dire comment il s'appelle? Est-ce que tu crois même qu'il le sait.

- _Évidemment_ , répliqua son amie sur le ton de l'Évidence. Et il ne me le _dira_ pas, selon toute vraisemblance. Non, il me le fera comprendre.

Ginny l'observa d'un air dubitatif.

-Je crois qu'Hermione t'a contaminée, avec sa folie des chats. Vraiment.

-Tu as faim? demanda Luna sans tenir compte de sa remarque, le chat ronronnant sous ses caresses

-Oui, étant donné que ma meilleure amie est infichue d'aller chercher des pizzas sans secourir les animaux en détresse! se moqua la rousse en ouvrant son carton. Une minute... Pourquoi il manque des parts?

-Tu ne voulais quand même pas que je le laisse mourir de faim? répliqua Luna, le visage déjà tendu vers les étoiles. C'est vraiment une nuit magnifique, ajouta-t-elle rêveusement

-Euuuh, oui, elle va même être encore plus belle quand il y aura les étoiles filantes. Et donc, pour ma pizza?

-Ginny, tu ne la mangeras jamais en entier, répondit la blonde, la voix pleine de reproches. Tu pourrais être un peu plus conciliante avec mon chat s'il te plaît?

-Oui. Bien sûr. Dans ce cas voudrais-tu donner une part de ta pizza à mon Boursouflet?

La rousse voulait vérifier quelque chose. Quand elle vit Luna ouvrir son propre carton à pizza et en tirer une part pour Arnold, elle eut du mal à museler le sourire qui lui venait aux lèvres.

-Je plaisantais, Luna, dit-elle en passant une main sur le Boursouflet, qui dormait sur son épaule

-Oh, d'accord, répondit joyeusement la brune en mordant dans sa part de pizza

Ginny sourit. C'est ce qu'elle aimait chez Luna. Elle ne se vexait jamais pour une simple blague, même si elle n'était pas très drôle. La rousse suivit le regard de son amie vers le ciel. C'était vraiment une nuit magnifique, Luna avait raison sur ce point. Des milliers d'étoiles scintillantes perçaient la toile bleu sombre du ciel. Bientôt, l'une d'entre elles vacilla et entama son dernier trajet.

-GINNY GINNY, hurla aussitôt Luna, IL Y EN A UNE, TU TE RENDS COMPTE C'EST GÉNIAL!

Le chat, affolé, se réfugia au creux de sa veste. Ginny sourit, attendrie. Le sourire de la blonde disparut soudain et elle constata:

-C'est triste quand même. Une étoile filante, finalement c'est une étoile qui meurt...

-Mais non. On a vu en astronomie que c'était juste des grains de poussière.

-Ah oui, c'est vrai! C'est quand même quelque chose de croquignolesque! s'exclama Luna, ayant retrouvé tout son entrain

-Euuuh, oui, sûrement.

La rousse reporta son attention sur le ciel, qu'une pluie d'étoiles filantes zébrait de traits de lumière.

-C'est superbe, souffla Luna. Dommage qu'Hermione n'ait pas pu venir...

Ginny haussa les épaules.

-Elle devait être occupée à pouponner ses chats.

-Tu sais très bien qu'elle devait s'occuper de Rose, Ginny, rectifia Luna avec un air de reproche

-Oui, je sais. D'accord, j'arrête de me moquer des chats.

Les dernières étoiles filantes disparaissaient dans le ciel. Les deux amies reportèrent leur attention sur les pizzas. Luna entreprit de donner la becquée à son chat en s'autorisant de temps à autre une bouchée tandis que Ginny mordait à intervalles réguliers dans ce qu'il lui restait de pizza.

-Au fait comment va Harry?

Surprise, Ginny s'immobilisa, la bouche ouverte. Luna, qui grattouillait son chat entre les oreilles, releva la tête vers elle, attendant une réponse. Ginny avala sa bouchée et répondit:

-Euuuh... Bien. Enfin je crois. Ça fait un moment qu'on ne s'est pas parlé donc bon...

-Comment ça? Vous ne vous parlez pas alors que vous êtes ensemble?

Luna fronça les sourcils, essayant de croiser le regard de son amie.

-Ginny, qu'est-ce que tu me caches? Vous êtes bien ensemble non? Vous avez rompu?

-Non! Enfin... C'est compliqué, Lulu.

La blonde inclina la tête. Ginny n'employait ce surnom que quand elle se sentait perdue, submergée. Elle posa la main sur le bras de la rousse et s'avança d'un cran pour la regarder dans les yeux.

-Explique-moi. Qu'est-ce qui se passe?

Ginny renversa la tête en arrière et ferma les yeux en poussant un profond soupir.

-On n'est pas... on n'est pas _vraiment_ ensemble à proprement parler. Ça fait un moment qu'on ne l'est plus.

-Mais... à Noël, vous êtes venus ensemble et vous aviez l'air...

Luna ne termina pas sa phrase, ne sachant pas comment s'expliquer. Il ne lui arrivait que rarement d'être à courts de mots et ce simple fait mit Ginny mal à l'aise.

-Je sais. C'est parce que... c'est parce qu'il fait semblant pour moi.

Luna écarquilla les yeux mais ne dit rien. Elle voulait laisser son amie terminer sa confession.

-En fait il y a deux ou trois ans, je me suis rendue que j'avais changé. Mais je n'étais pas prête à l'accepter. Je n'étais pas prête à laisser les autres voir que j'avais changé. Mais je devais la vérité à Harry. Quand je lui ai tout expliqué, il a accepté de faire semblant que tout était toujours intact entre nous, pour me laisser le temps d'accepter la vérité et de montrer aux autres celle que j'étais devenue. Mais je n'y suis toujours pas arrivée.

Le silence plana entre elles quelques secondes avant que Luna ne se décide à demander:

-Ginny, je ne comprends pas... Qu'est-ce qui a changé?

La rousse tourna la tête vers elle. Il avait tellement de douleur dans son regard que Luna faillit ne pas remarquer la petit étincelle qui scintillait au creux de sa pupille. Ginny baissa les yeux sur ses lèvres et répondit:

-Tout. Tout a changé Lulu. Et après ce soir, plus rien ne sera pareil.

-Comment ça?

Pour toute réponse, Ginny approcha son visage du sien jusqu'à effleurer les lèvres de la blonde des siennes.

-Je ne suis pas prête à laisser les autres le savoir. Mais toi, je veux que tu saches. Parce que je te dois la vérité à toi aussi. Je ne veux plus te mentir.

Luna ferma les yeux et chuchota:

-Tu ne devrais pas avoir à te cacher, Gin'. Moi je t'accepterai toujours telle que tu es.

-Tant mieux.

Luna approcha encore son visage de celui de la rousse, pressant ses lèvres contre les siennes. Ginny enfouit la main dans sa chevelure blonde alors que Luna posait la main au creux de ses reins pour la rapprocher d'elle. Elle se séparèrent, le souffle court, lorsque le chat miaula. Luna étira ses lèvres encore humides en un large sourire.

-C'est encore mieux que les étoiles filantes, Gin'.

Et la rousse savait que venant de Luna, c'était le plus beau compliment du monde.

 _Cher journal,_

 _Hier il s'est passé plein de choses. Je suis allée voir les étoiles filantes avec Ginny et Arnold et j'ai trouvé un chat sur le bord de la route. Mais ce n'est pas ça qui est important, en fait. Ce qui est important, c'est que j'ai embrassé Ginny. Depuis tout ce temps je pensais qu'elle filait le parfait amour avec Harry alors qu'en fait il l'aidait simplement à se cacher. Aujourd'hui elle ne répond pas à mes appels. Mais elle a dit qu'elle me devait la vérité et même si pour le moment on doit se cacher et elle doit toujours faire semblant qu'elle est avec Harry, ça me va. Ça me va parce que je n'avais jamais ressenti ce que j'ai ressenti hier soir. Et je veux passer autant de temps que possible avec elle. J'essaierai d'aller la voir demain. J'espère seulement qu'elle a parlé de nous à Harry._

 _Cher journal,_

 _Harry dit qu'il n'a pas vu Ginny depuis le soir des étoiles filantes. Je commence à m'inquiéter pour elle, surtout qu'elle ne répond toujours pas au téléphone. J'ai demandé à Hermione de l'appeler mais c'est pareil. On dirait qu'elle s'est volatilisée dans la nature. J'ai très peur. Je ne veux pas la perdre. Pas après ce qu'elle m'a dit l'autre soir. Pas après ce qu'on a vécu, ce qu'on a partagé. Je vais partir à sa recherche avec Mione et j'espère vraiment qu'on va la retrouver. Parce que je crois que je l'aime._

 _Cher journal,_

 _Je n'arrive pas à arrêter de pleurer. Harry dit qu'il a trouvé un mot que Gin' lui avait laissé. Elle a écrit « Je ne lui mentirai plus. Mais je ne peux pas continuer. Il faut que je parte ». Je n'arrive pas à arrêter de pleurer. Je n'ose pas parler à Hermione de ce qui s'est passé parce que Ginny voulait que ce soit un secret mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi elle est partie. J'ai parlé à Harry parce qu'il m'a dit qu'il avait demandé à Ginny de me dire la vérité. Il pense qu'elle ne reviendra pas. Mon chat n'a pas arrêté de miauler quand je pleurais alors j'ai décidé de l'appeler Gin'. Maintenant il répond quand je l'appelle. Mais il ne pourra jamais remplacer la vraie Ginny._

 _Cher journal,_

 _Ginny ne reviendra pas. Elle ne reviendra jamais._

…..

Et voilà! J'espère que cette histoire vous a plus, même si ce n'est peut-être pas la fin à laquelle vous vous attendiez.

Et évidemment, n'hésitez pas à poster des reviews :)

À très bientôt j'espère


End file.
